Through The Eyes of Victims
by Raven Thornheart
Summary: Short stories and pieces put together in the lovely city, Raccoon City. Some have few background stories and some are just random pieces of work. Enjoy!


The city was desolate with a deadly silence on it as the men walked down the street. Fires burned from the rooftops of buildings, hurling thick black smoke high into the night sky. Blood filled the streets, but no bodies were seen to claim them. Raccoon City was once a place of peace and prosperity, now a confined, isolated place that was filled with retched creatures and death. The tension grew as moans from the once dead came to their ears as warnings.

They knew, the monsters of the city were deadly. Plants, insects, people and demons that seemed to have climbed right from the pits of hell and were all around, but unseen. One of the four men had been injured on arrival. That was six hours ago and his health was fading as his movements became sluggish. His head bobbed as distorted music came into his head. A horrid carnival that he was terrified of. The clowns were laughing as their insides were ripped from there bodies. Some how he wanted to feast as well...He pushed the thoughts away, knowing they were taboo.

The mission was to secure the downtown area of Raccoon City with the R.P.D. And special forces. Mission was a complete loss as they were cut off from reinforcements. The heavy gunner was eaten by a group of zombies and the marksmen spotter was torn into by a lizard like monster. The marksmen used his sidearm to survive the attack after being wounded in his stomach.

One of the men's eyes grew wide as he looked down the street, beyond the fire and heat vapors that blurred further images. A dark wall that grew by the second and closed in slowly. The men held up their small arms and fired, but mans technology of weapons were no use against the mass of undead that stumbled toward them. The moaned in agonizing hunger and their eyes showed no signs of life or that of a soul.

The leader of the group of mens vision left him of the horrid city as he thought about his family. His beautiful brunette wife and his daughter. Their soft skin shining in the bright heavenly light of the sun. His daughter's soft innocent eyes looked at him through the tall meadows. Her smile was sweet and her curly hair flew in the wind.

The sound of gun fire and screams of his comrades were mute. His vision turned back to the horror in front of him. He braced himself and pulled out his M60 machine gun that held over a hundred shots. His finger felt the cold steel trigger and pulled it. The air was filled with the thunderous sound of the gun.

The mass still progressed toward them, the leaders comrades tried pulling him back, but all he could see was his wife and child standing in the path of the mass of undead. He wasn't fighting to save himself at that point, he was fighting to save them. Fighting to save their future. Fighting to keep his promise that daddy would be home soon.

A distant whirling sound came to their ears. The sound was the only one the leader heard as his rifleman looked to the moon and saw the figure of a black angel that came from the heavens above. Her wings, spinning and looking heavenly as she flew through the moonlight into the city, the land of the damned to save a few pure souls before they became corrupt by the evil that surrounded them.

"We must charge them! The LZ is on the other side!" The grenadier called out as he sent a M203 grenade into the mass of zombies. It blew throwing blood and body parts everywhere, but more were there to fill in the gap.

The soldiers charged into the maw with teeth bared. They pushed and fired, butted and punched. Man against death, it was a struggle to survive at this point. The smell was devouring them as their fates would if they were to slow down or stop. The rifleman felt the marksman who was injured grabbed. He tried to pull the marksman with him, but the marksman fell into the crowd.

"Go without me!" He yelled as the greedy hands of the dead pulled at him. He pulled the pin on his last grenade and felt countless teeth sink into his flesh. The pain was intense, but it would soon be over as he held the grenade and thought about his life. He could hear the sounds his heart beating faster and faster. The sound of the chopper getting louder and louder. The sound of his flesh being torn from his skin with the sound of his fatigues tearing. Suddenly silence fell upon him as he was floating. No pain or sounds, just a white pure light.

The three soldiers were pushed forward by the blast from the fragment grenade and continued the bloody battle through the undead toward the black hawk chopper that landed. So close yet so far...The black angel that will take them to freedom. The black angel that will take them to their heaven...


End file.
